Countdown Vol 1 41
Other Characters: * Brainiac 5 * Clark Kent * Dawnstar * Jonathan Horne * Lois Lane * Penguin * Sensor Girl * Supergirl * Triplicate Girl (Una) * Wildfire * Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) Locations: * Fortress of Solitude * Gotham City :*Gotham City Harbor :*Iceberg Lounge * Metropolis :*New Troy :*Athenian Women's Shelter :*Daily Planet * Palmerverse Items: * Bio-Belt * Pied Piper's Flute * Trickster's flying boots Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Monitors Supporting Characters: Flashback appearances for all characters * Adam Strange * Animal Man * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Black Adam * Booster Gold/Supernova * Captain Atom (Earth-4) * Captain Marvel (Earth-5) * Captain Marvel, Jr. (Earth-5) * Doctor Fate (Earth-2) * Elongated Man * Flash (Earth-2) * Green Lantern (Earth-2) * Green Lantern (Earth-97) * Grifter * Human Bomb (Earth-10) * Huntress (Earth-2) * Isis (Adriana Tomaz) * Johnny Quick * Judo Master (Earth-4) * Lex Luthor * Mary Marvel (Earth-5) * Maul * Osiris (Amon Tomaz) * Owlman * Phantom Lady (Earth-10) * Question (Earth-4) * Question (Renée Montoya) * Question (Vic Sage) * Red Robin * Red Tornado (John Smith) * Robin (Earth-2) * Skeets * Spartan * Spectre (Earth-22) * Starfire (Koriand'r) * Superman * Superman (Earth-22) * Superman (Earth-97) * Superwoman * Ultraman * Uncle Sam (Earth-10) * Will Magnus * Wonder Woman (Diana) Villains: * None Other Characters: * None Locations: * Multiversal Nexus :*Monitor's Satellite * New Earth * Earth-2 * Earth-3 * Earth-22 * Earth-4 * Earth-5 * Earth-10 * Earth-50 * Earth-97 Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Ryan Choi (New Earth) | Cast2 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast3 = Jean Loring (New Earth) | Cast4 = Harleen Quinzel (New Earth) | Cast5 = Holly Robinson (New Earth) | Cast6 = James Olsen (New Earth) | Cast7 = Lois Lane (New Earth) | Cast8 = Mary Batson (New Earth) | Cast9 = Monitors | Cast10 = Hartley Rathaway (New Earth) | Cast11 = Red Hood (Jason Todd) | Cast12 = Kara Zor-El (New Earth) | Cast13 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast14 = Giovanni Guiseppi (New Earth) | Cast15 = Val Armorr (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast16 = Cassandra Sandsmark (New Earth) | Cast17 = Adam Strange (New Earth) | Cast18 = Buddy Baker (New Earth) | Cast19 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast20 = Batwoman (Kate Kane) | Cast21 = Teth-Adam (New Earth) | Cast22 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast23 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast24 = Cole Cash (Earth-50) | Cast25 = Adrianna Tomaz (New Earth) | Cast26 = Alexander Luthor (New Earth) | Cast27 = Maul | Cast28 = Amon Tomaz (New Earth) | Cast29 = Charles Victor Szasz (New Earth) | Cast30 = Red Tornado (New Earth) | Cast31 = Renée Montoya (New Earth) | Cast32 = Skeets (New Earth) | Cast33 = Spartan | Cast34 = Koriand'r (New Earth) | Cast35 = William Magnus (New Earth) | Cast36 = Princess Diana (New Earth) | Cast37 = Bob the Monitor | Cast38 = Challengers from Beyond | Location1 = Fortress of Solitude | Location2 = Gotham City | Location3 = Metropolis | Location4 = New Troy | Location5 = Daily Planet | Location6 = Athenian Women's Shelter | Location7 = Nanoverse | Item1 = Pied Piper's Flute | Item2 = Bio-Belt | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on July 18th, 2007. * The Monitor that has been accompanying Jason Todd and Donna Troy is referred to as "Bob" for the first time. * The Athenian Women's Shelter is mistakenly located in Gotham City in this issue, whereas other issues place it's location in Metropolis. | Trivia = | Recommended = * 52 * Amazons Attack! * Countdown * Countdown to Adventure | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Final Crisis * Atom appearances list * Donna Troy appearances list * Harleen Quinzel appearances list * Holly Robinson appearances list * Lois Lane appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Karate Kid appearances list * Mary Marvel appearances list * Pied Piper appearances list * Red Hood appearances list * Sensor Girl appearances list * Superman appearances list * Trickster appearances list * Triplicate Girl appearances list | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * [http://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=5002 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counseling] }}